Stingray
by TStabler
Summary: It's a classic car that someone in the unit once wished for, as a passing joke to prove a point. What happens when he gets it? And what happens when the gifts don't stop there? E/O One-Word-One-Shot


**A/N: One-Word-One-Shot based on the word "Car" from Jessie, so here it is! Based on the episode of SVU where Elliot tells Casey what his Dream Car is ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and Characters belong to Dick Wolf. This story belongs to TStabler©**

Olivia stood, staring at the car in front of her, with her head cocked to the side and expression of extreme confusion on her face. "Are you...sure?" she asked.

Casey, friend and colleague, hummed. "This is what he said he wanted," she said with a nod. "A Nineteen-Sixty-Four Stingray."

"It's just a pointy, ugly, Corvette," Olivia said, holding her arms out, not getting what was so special.

"Look, this is what he told me he wanted," Casey said with a sigh. "He said it, proving a point that he would never, in a million years, get it. You don't have to do this," she said, looking at Olivia.

"It's hideous," Olivia said. "I went to seven different dealerships just to find this? _This_ is the car of his dreams? This is the car he fantasizes about? I know men who would get more turned on by a keg of beer," she quipped, trying to figure out what the big deal was. "Does it, like, break the sound barrier or something? It a fucking sonic car?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "It's a man thing, Benson. It's the thrill of having a hot car," she said. "He wants this piece of shit. 'Yeah, well, I want a '64 Stingray but it's never gonna happen,' Those were his words. Get it, don't get it, I don't care."

Olivia blew air through her closed lips, bubbling them, and turned to the man to her left. "How much for this incredibly red, hunk of metal?" she asked, folding her arms.

"This is the convertible model," the dealer said, smirking. "Mint condition, ten thousand miles on it, new engine, hasn't been driven in years."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, so the answer to my actual question is..."

"Nineteen thousand," the man said. "Even," he added with a swipe of his hand. "I'll even throw in a free air freshener just 'cause you're cute."

Casey's eyes widened. "You are not going to buy him this car," she said, shocked. "This is not...no, no way, I'm not letting you do this," she said. "You do not spend that kind of money on someone who is just a friend."

Olivia smirked. "You do if you want him to be more than just a friend," she said. "Besides, I totaled his car!"

"You were in the middle of a high speed chase, Olivia!" Casey yelled. "Did he expect the highway divider to move out of the way for you?"

"I owe him a car," Olivia said, fishing a checkbook out of her bag, sighing.

"So buy him that...thing over there," Casey said, pointing. "I bet it's barely seven hundred bucks, and it'll get him from point A to point B. You do not need to...you're signing that...you are ripping that out of...you're handing it...you just bought this car."

Olivia rand a hand down her face as she stared at the shiny, red, classic car. "I did," she said, nodding. "I think this is gonna be the most expensive mistake of my life."

* * *

Elliot blinked his eyes open, feeling around to find his ringing cell phone. It was Olivia's ring tone, he knew, so he didn't bother checking the caller ID. "What, Liv?" he asked, groggy. "What? You're where? Why?" He got out of bed, awake now, pulling on a tee shirt and slipping on the sneakers he kept by the door. "Why are you outside?" he asked, concerned. "What's wrong?" He ran out of his front door, and saw her leaning up against the car, and he dropped his cell phone. "Holy shit," he spat.

Olivia smirked. It was not the reaction she was expecting, but it would do. "Something wrong?" she asked, teasing.

"That's..." He stopped and pointed to the car, walking down the stairs. "That's a...you have a..."

"No," Olivia said, shaking her head. She held out the keys, slipping the round ring over his pointing finger, and said, "You do."

Elliot coughed, gasping for air, and his eyes shot open wide. "What?" he practically yelled. "How did you...why?"

"I broke your truck," Olivia said with a shrug, feigning apologetic innocence.

Elliot looked into her eyes for a moment, then ran a hand over the hood of the car. "Liv," he whispered. He slid his fingers up the side, tracing the side mirror, moving over the hood, down the back. "Jesus Christ, Liv," he said, still whispering. "Cherry red, convertible, chrome accents, whitewall tires, it's everything...it's exactly...Liv," he said, smirking. "That's her name," he said, looking at Olivia. "Liv," he nodded, smiling.

Olivia was suddenly very unsure of whether or not her plan had worked. "You're naming the car after me?" she asked. That was his way of thanking her? He was supposed to throw her up against the hood, or into the backseat, and fuck her senseless, not make the car her fucking namesake! "Thanks," she scoffed.

"You're supposed to name your car after your girl..." Elliot stopped, turning to her. "Liv," he said, with tears in his eyes as he ran his hand back up the body of the car, toward her, "Why?"

"I just told you," Olivia replied. "I wrecked..."

"I was driving," Elliot interrupted, looking into her eyes. "This car...baby, this car is like my ultimate fantasy. It only comes second to...one other thing. I know how much this car costs, and you can't afford it. Not comfortably, so why did you..."

"Don't expect a birthday present for the next eighty years, okay?" Olivia interrupted.

Elliot shook his head. "Try again," he said, moving the hand from the hood of the car to her waist.

Olivia sighed and looked back at him, seeing things in his eyes she'd never seen before. One of them was pure happiness. "Your wife left you," she said with a shrug. "She took your kids, you're on Cragen's 'naughty' list, Tucker's on your ass, things with you aren't exactly lollipops and rainbows lately." She bit her lip. "And I yelled and made you crash your truck," she added. "You deserve...something. This one thing, and if I can give it to you, then..."

"Liv," Elliot whispered again, narrowing his eyes the slightest bit. "I don't wanna look a gift horse in the mouth, but...there's something else I want."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Is it gonna cost me anything?" she asked. "I already have to live off of ramen noodles and rice cakes for the next twelve years," she said, tapping the hood of the car.

Elliot chuckled, shaking his head. "It won't cost you anything," he said, "I hope." He looked at the car, then back at her. He threw the keys in the air, catching them, then said, "Get in."

Olivia smiled at him, and moved to get into the passenger seat. She watched the look on Elliot's face as he got into the driver's seat. She watched him caress the steering wheel and turn the key gently, making love to the car, it seemed. His eyes closed as he heard it purr, starting.

"This is incredible," Elliot said. He opened his eyes and stepped on the gas, loving the pick-up and speed, punching it as they whizzed through Queens.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked, getting turned on by the look on Elliot's face as he switched gears.

Elliot smirked. "Liv, you are gonna help me live out fantasy number one. If you want to, that is. When you find out what it is, you might not..."

"Yeah," Olivia said, nodding. "I will," she agreed, determined.

Elliot smirked. "Okay," he said in a lilting sing-song voice, pushing the gas. "I love this fucking car," he shouted.

Olivia laughed, having never seen him so happy.

* * *

He'd parked on a diagonal and got out of the car, walking around to help Olivia out of the car. He opened the door and looked down. "Damn," he said, "This is...this is making this really hard. Seeing you...in this car..." he shook his head. "Come on," he said, pulling her up.

Olivia sighed as she let Elliot pull her toward the front of the car. "The airport," she said. "Your ultimate family is you sitting on the hood of your car..."

"No," Elliot said, picking her up. He placed her gently on the hood, then toed off his sneakers and got on the car beside her. "My ultimate fantasy, and don't laugh, and please, for the love of God, don't hit me," he begged, "Is you."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him.

"You and me, on the hood of this car, just outside the airport where no one can see us," Elliot told her. "Us, watching the planes land and take off, and...Liv, I wanna make love to you on the hood of this car. Right here, right now," he told her, his nerves clear, but the love in his eyes even clearer. "Tell me that I'm not scaring the shit out of you," he said, taking her hand in his and holding her gaze.

Olivia waited until the plane flew over their heads before answering him. She scooted closer to him, pulled on his hand, and said, "I bought you the car hoping that..."

Elliot didn't let her finish. He kissed her, wasting no time in sliding his hands up her shirt, tugging it away from her skin. "Liv," he whispered. "I've wanted this for so long," he said, kissing her again, dropping the cotton in his hand to the ground below. His lips stayed attached to hers as he slowly removed the rest of her clothes, and he moaned when he finally felt her hands grip and pull on his shirt. He knew, then, that she wanted this, too.

Olivia slipped her hands into his sweatpants, thinking she should tell him, show him that this was her fantasy, too. "El," she moaned, feeling his fingers sliding up and down her body.

"What, baby?" Elliot asked, his lips against her neck.

"I want this," Olivia said. "I wanted this, I bought the car thinking you'd..."

Elliot stopped kissing her and looked at her, surprised. "You thought I'd...you wanted me to..."

"Well, yeah, I mean, I thought you'd get so riled up you'd throw me into the back seat or something," Olivia said.

Elliot laughed. "Ya know," he said, looming over her and gently easing down. "I like the way your mind works, Benson." He looked down into her eyes, making sure this is what they both wanted. "You won't regret this?" he asked softly.

"I bought you a fucking Stingray," Olivia replied, looking blankly at him. She looped her arms around him and kissed him.

The plane taking off drowned out their moans and cries as their relationship changed forever, as he pushed into her smoothly and thrust into her, making her his. He couldn't stop kissing her as he drove into her, moving in and out, powerfully, on the hood of the best gift he'd ever been given. "Fuck," he hissed, rolling his neck. "You feel...so fucking perfect," he groaned.

Olivia moaned, nodding, agreeing. She was speechless, never feeling so incredible and she tightened around him quickly.

Elliot was in Heaven, he thought, as he was with the most beautiful woman in the world on top of the most beautiful car in the world. He finally had the two things he wanted more than anything, and it drove him to work harder to make this incredible for her. "God," he seethed, feeling her clenching. He worked through it, pushing through her tightness, hearing her keen and moan.

Olivia blew apart completely when Elliot worked a hand between them and brushed a thumb over her clit and she yelled his name, clawing at his back when she felt him thrust slower and harder, shooting into her.

They calmed down, kissing and caressing slowly as the planes overhead flew back and forth, coming and going.

"Baby, you made me the happiest son of a bitch in the world tonight," Elliot said, kissing her. "I love you," he whispered, pulling her close to him.

Olivia, thinking about what she'd gone through to make him that happy, smiled and said, "I love you, too." She shifted and felt his warm body beside her, and the cool metal beneath her. She chuckled at the ridiculousness of the situation, and the money she shelled out for the car. As he kissed her again, pulling her on top of him, she realized it was the best nineteen grand she'd ever spent.

**A/N: Yeah. So the word was "Car" Go Figure.**


End file.
